dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Epic Announcements
E4-DBA is an event that will happen in August 11, 2010. Info Vegetabardockforever's game news Hiya, this is Vegetabardockforever. Games Main Project: Bold *Dragon Ball: Terror and Chi-Chi's Teen Death *Dragon Ball GT: Transformation 2 (Vegetabardockforever) *Dragon Ball GT: Shin Budokai *Dragon Ball GT: Revenge of the Trees *'Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 4' *'Dragon Ball Z: Blazing Super Saiyan' *'Dragon Ball Adventures' *Dragon Ball Z: Super Perfect Body *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit 2 Dragon Ball Adventures News *Chi-Chi is the new playable character for the game. Other Info Everyone can reveal right now, bold means it is already revealed. * 3 movies and 2 specials have been announced for Dragon Ball Unleashed, like Dragon Ball Unleashed: The History of Tien Shinhan, sequel to The History of Trunks. * Dragon Ball Z: Super Perfect Body will confirm many game modes, and Dragon Ball Z: Blazing Super Saiyan will have six more characters. * Paper Dragon Ball will be released for the PS in January 19, 2011. * Paper Dragon Ball 2 has been announced. Also, info will be revealed for Dragon Ball Online II: Budokai. * Two new characters, a blue Hercule character and a yellow Chi-Chi character have been announced for the upcoming Paper Dragon Ball 2. * Then, Dragon Ball SP has been announced. Also, Dragon Ball Z: Kaio-ken Budokai will be released in October 2010, and Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks Ver.2 will be released after the when the whole story is done soon. * Info will be revealed in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit 2. * More info will be revealed for Dragon Ball GT: The Final Fight. * Dragon Ball GT: Transformation 3 confirmed two what-if characters that can be bought from Grandma Pan's store. Two new characters for Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai Tenkaichi - Future Send Away, and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 4 will have two playable characters stories, which will be both written by HalerN's best friend, SSWerty. * Dragon Ball Z: Potara Evolution 2 will have more characters when more characters are announced for Trilogy 1.5. * More chapters in Dragon Ball SZ will be revealed. * HalerN confirmed Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors Saiyan Rule, which will be released in two months. * 101 characters have been confirmed for Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team 2, the sequel to PSP's Tenkaichi Tag Team 1. * Dragon Ball Z Vs. Nintendo will have more story, and after that, Dragon Ball Z: Trilogy 1.5 will have more characters. * Info in Dragon Ball GT: Shin Budokai will be revealed. * Personally, more info will be revealed in a new fanfic called Dragon Ball TY. * Dragon Ball XT Writer Super Trunks and Kamipiccolo and Piccolo The Super Namek (The Trio are the same person) is working on the Android Z Saga which is the second Saga for the Dragon Ball XT. He (That is to say I) will create movies, specials and video games once the anime series is completed which will happen in around a month or two. * Dragonball Extreme (by RFyle11). More infos on sagas, characters and others will be updated soon. Oh about my character info I decided to create my own version of DB Cast of Goku into my own story not to mix up with someones char info. I've created another fanfiction ideas it's called Dragonball Kai Xtreme and my Future Trunks Z Fighters. It's up to me to make a story about one of them. * Dragon Ball DL will have 4 sagas, and after it is finished, 3 specials are planned. * Dragon Ball SA: Saiyan's Ascension (By: NomadMusik) will be an on-going story, meaning it will only end if I die, I quit or if I run out of ideas. * Dragon Ball SA: New Beginnings has confirmed to have at least 3 new characters only revealed in DBSA Movies. * Dragon Ball SA: Sign of Redemption! Janemba Returns! is already complete! * I've decided to end DBSA with 7 sagas. NomadMusik. Signups Ask Vegetabardockforever on his talk page if you want to be part of this. * Vegetabardockforever * User:HalerN * User:Mr.SatanZant * Piccolo The Super Namek (This is originally Super Trunks but I lost my pass) * User:SonikFan112 Category:DBEA Category:Lists